The fuel cell described in WO2007-123191 is provided with a membrane-electrode-assembly (MEA) integrating a frame body and a pair of separators sandwiching the MEA. In addition, at several locations on the frame body, projections with a hook-shaped tip are provided while at several locations on the separators, step portions are provided. By engaging respective projections with associated step portions, the frame-integrated type MEA and the pair of separators are united or integrated.
However, in the fuel cell of such prior art described above, since as a configuration in which the frame-integrated MEA and a pair of separators are united, a plurality of projections along with step portions are provided, a space for these placements are required, which would be a disadvantage for the miniaturization or reduction in size of the fuel cell.